


Mount Overwatch

by MintyLabs1106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLabs1106/pseuds/MintyLabs1106
Summary: What if all the Overwatch characters were apart of Greek Mythology?Gabriel Reyes, the Lord of the Dead finds himself asking Jack Morrison, the Lord of the Sky, a problematic question. Reyes wants Amélie Lacroix, the Goddess of hunting, to come to the Underworld for a particular reason, something that would destroy Olympus and overthrow the gods. But of course, Jack has denied it, and thus a great battle begins.





	1. The Olympians Have A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first fanfic, and my first language is not English. Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this fic.

My fellow Olympians," my voice booms as we seated ourselves. "I have good news, and bad news. Which one do you want hear first?"

  
The large woman at the other end of the table raises her hand. Aleksandra Zaryanova, Goddess of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, says in a defiant tone, "Good news, please." The other gods nod in agreement. "Yes Jack! Good news!" Reinhardt Wilhelm, God of War, says as he pounds the table with his large, armored fists.

  
I clear my voice, and I nod at my fellow Olympians. "Our fellow friend Bastion, God of the earth, has stopped a human terrorist group called Talon, from blowing up a statue of Hanzo." The others clap their hands in amazement. Hanzo Shimada, who 's polishing his bow next to me, smiles at Bastion, to which he responds with a simple beep.

  
"Now for the bad news," The crowd falls silent. I brush my blonde hair, twiddle my thumbs, and inhale. "Gabriel Reyes, wants Amélie Lacroix, to go down to the Underworld. For what reason, I don't know." Hanzo drops his bow in protest. "We need to do something! This must be a trap!" He says a small poem about how dangerous this is, and the others agree with him.

  
"Silence!" I growl, and the others go quiet immediately. "I think it is best to send Amélie there first, find out what Reyes wants, then we can decide." Hanzo looks at me, bewildered. "You will not put my sister in danger!"

  
"Hanzo, I don't think Reyes will hurt her. Let's try to think this through." I glance at Amélie, who seems to agree with me. "Reyes would just have straight killed her if he wanted her dead. Just would've tried to lure her and..." I shudder. "He seems like that type of guy." I touch Hanzo's shoulder.

  
"We'll have Angela and Lena come with her, Hanzo. Okay?" Hanzo seems to relax, but he still has that fiery glare. "Okay," he says, his low and dangerous tone giving me a shiver.

  
"Are you sure about this brother?" Genji asks, his usual silent tone reaches me. He smelled of seawater like he usually did. His glass of water started vibrating, something that he usually does when he disapproves of something.

  
"Trust me," I reassure him, "It'll be alright."

  
"Then I have nothing to worry about." He smiles, distorting the scars near his mouth.

  
Amélie sighs and says, "You have nothing to worry about father, I will come back as soon as I can. And Hanzo, I can take care of myself thank you very much." Hanzo frowns as she smiles mockingly.  
"Then do we all agree that we send Amélie, Lena and Angela to the Underworld?"

  
My question was met with everyone raising their hands. Well, except for Hanzo. His hands abstain.

  
"Then we will send them in two days." I say, and everyone seem to agree. Hanzo clicks his tongue in dismay, but I ignore him. Angela looks as white as paper.

  
"You okay Ange?" Lena asks her slowly. The Goddess of medicine nodded.

  
I laugh as I see Angela trying to console herself.

\----

I gaze out of the balcony of my own quarters, watching as Hanzo rides his sun chariot, and Amélie riding her moon chariot. I feel discomfort, having to send one of my daughters to my evil brother.

  
I guess I should relax, Amélie's a strong Goddess. I hope I haven't condemned her to death.

  
I take off my blue coat, and sit down on my chair. I look at my tired and beat up face in the mirror. I try a smile to replace it, but no luck.

  
I watch as another day-a horrible one-end. I look out the balcony again, and watch as Amélie does her job. She sees me and waves at me, not the slightest bit of worry visible on her face. I guess I shouldn't worry.

My daughter is a strong and brave woman and I know it.


	2. Dinner With The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great dinner for a great family, from Amélie's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go again. I want to thank you all. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and at the last chapter for those who don't know, it was from Jack's perspective.

As I ride my chariot, my brother ahead of me, I glance behind me and see Jack. I wave at him, but he doesn't answer. He just stares at me with a worried face. I turn back to Hanzo, and he cranes his head to see me.

"Do you really agree with this sister?" He says, blowing strands of black hair off his face. 

"I gotta say brother, I agree," I scan his face, searching for a sign of something. He clearly disagrees. It's written all over his face.

I mean-he doesn't have anything on his face, but the way I saw it, he had I DO NOT AGREE scrawled all over his face in black sharpie. "I believe Reyes wants me to do something. We're not sure what, but it's better than rushing in there alone."

"Isn't it better if you don't go at all?" Hanzo asks in protest. "Do you always do that brother? Chicken out? What if Reyes tries to destroy the humans? Do you not care about them? I do." I give him an angry look.

"Meh. Humans are not that important, are they?" Hanzo questions himself.

"They have Hanzo," I state, "they have been a great asset in our plans. Without them, we would be weak. Destroying the humans is exactly what Reyes would do." 

Hanzo stares at his shoes, before looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Be safe sister, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Have you ever seen me in danger in these thousands of years that we have lived? I think you're the one who keeps getting in trouble." I mock him. "Hey!" He says as he turns his chariot to face me. "I'll get you Amélie!" I turn back quickly as I try to avoid being caught by my brother. I laugh as he tries hard to catch me. 

The weather is nice. A peaceful night for a troubling day. I find it odd. Perhaps the humans have had a much better day than the ours.

"Hanzo you are such a slowpoke!" I tease. Hanzo says a haiku about how he's going to catch me, but I couldn't hear him. The winds are blowing hard now, and it starts to get cold. 

I land on the Olympus landing deck, and Hanzo followed a few minutes after. He pokes me playfully and says, "Caught you,"

"That doesn't count," I say, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Nice try little brother."

We walk to the dining area to find Torbjörn, playing with one of his inventions. He puts down his invention as he sees us, and says in a welcoming voice, "Hello, twins! Are you waiting for dinner as well?" We both nod, and he ushers us to our seats.

"What did you make again, God of Blacksmiths?" Hanzo asks as he grabs a plate from the center of the table.

"A turret upgrade." Torbjörn says without looking up. He takes a hammer and pounds it on the turret, leaving an annoying noise to echo in the great hall. I grit my teeth to stop myself from yelling at him.

"Put it down Torbjörn," a voice behind me calls out. I recognize that voice anywhere. Ana.

Hanzo growls at her. It was not rare, because Ana had cursed our mother so that she wouldn't give birth in any island. Luckily, she had found Delos, a floating island, and gave birth to us there. Till this very day, Ana still hates us.

"Hanzo," she looks at Hanzo, a frown plastered on her face. "Amélie," she grins cruelly.

"Mother," Torbjörn whispers. "What do you want?" She gives a small laugh. "I just want you to put that thing back where it came from. "The dining table is not a forge." Torbjörn frowns, gets up, and walks to his forge, probably to put back his turret. He gets off his throne with a little  
effort, as he was short. He mutters something in Swedish right before he leaves the room.

Ana Amari, the goddess of marriage, wife of Jack Morrison, and also, a horrible mother. She tossed Torbjörn down the mountain and managed to get away with it. Torbjörn came back and he became the God of the forge. Ana was not happy that day.

I never liked Ana. Ever since I first laid eyes on her I knew something was up with her. She sits at the end of the table, next to father's throne. I promised to Hanzo that I'll smite her when I have the chance.

Torbjörn comes back with Zarya, having a little chat as they walk. "So, how is the Olympus messenger doing?" Hanzo asks, right as they sit.  
"I'm doing fine Hanzo," Zarya says, her thick Russian accented voice echoing.

Genji comes in, and Jack follows. They sit down quietly, not minding the talk between Hanzo and Zarya.

More gods start to funnel in the room, and joined us on our wait for dinner. Jack had started talking to Genji, while others called the waiters for the food.

"At long last, our dinner arrives!" Hanzo exclaims with joy, and the others look at him in an odd way. Some laugh, and some just stare at him.  
I chose the giant grab at the middle of it all, rip it off, and give it to the others. A large amount was left, and Hanzo took it all for himself.  
After our bellies are stuffed, Hanzo comes up to the center stage like he always does, introduces himself, the occasional stuff people do when they're in stage yada yada yada... 

He called his favorite muse, Lúcio, and played a simple tune for us all. Every day had a different tune that Hanzo had in store for us. I take a glance at Zenyatta, who was at the end of the table-the other end-as he waves his hands to the rhythm of the music. His orbs float bounce around as the beat drops. He had put down his syrinx, as it lay on the table. As I finish my nectar, Hanzo finishes and we give him a round of applause.

My family has a lot of rivalry. Trust me, I mean it. Ana hates me and my brother, Reinhardt doesn't like Torbjörn that much, and Ana hates Torbjörn. Poor Torbjörn, he gets the most hate. Poor him.  
Fareeha Amari hates him as well. Probably because he had caught Fareeha cheating on him. Did you know this? I bet you didn't. Yes, Fareeha cheated on him. Ana had said that Torbjörn would be the one to take her hand in marriage, but she had liked Reinhardt. Torbjörn was suspicious, so he made a golden net, and caught them both in his bedroom.

My family would be the worst family in family events. But I love them. I don't mind them.

I leave the room along with my father, walking down the halls, talking about Reyes as Hanzo's haiku in the background mocks Jack of his disappearance from the dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly guiding myself through AO3's mechanics. The 1st chapter's notes are here, and I don't know how to get them off. So please, don't mind them. Well, hope you guys enjoy, have a great day!
> 
> Edit: I straight up deleted them lol.


	3. The Dead Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes feeds Cerberus and watches the newly deceased (from Reyes's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Sorry for the long wait, my work caught up. I'm gonna delete the 1st chapter's end notes, because I don't need them!

Time is money.

That's what mortals say. Well, they'll run out of time if Jack doesn't give me what I want.

I sit down on my throne, my hand hovering above the phone, ready to pick up any incoming calls. Jack should be calling me now.

It's not the fanciest way to communicate, you mortals have your stupid emails and cell phones. We still use the old ways, like sending mail, but we rarely do it anymore. This telephone thing is new. I feel old.

Jack had promised to give me a call today. He said, "It'll be much faster than sending mail. Plus, I'm afraid you're gonna kill my messenger." 

Much faster my ass. He's taking forever just for a simple call. Even the answers are short and simple, it's yes or no.

The phone rings after what felt like thousands of years, and I pick it up in a fraction of a second.

"Reyes, is that you?" The voice at the other end calls out. I silently whisper, "Yes." My voice is raspy and cold, just enough to make puny mortals shudder and cower in fear.

"Look, we haven't found out why you want to do this," Jack says it as if he's going to die. I know my brother too well. "I'm going to send Amélie, Lena and Angela down there, okay? I don't know what they'll do, but the main point is that they're going to find out what you're up to."

"I'm up to no good," I try to say sarcastically, but being the God of death, having a voice that could strike fear, that sounded like a death threat.

"Uh, sure brother. Tomorrow. Okay?" Jack gulps. He waits for my answer patiently. 

Three gods are going to step in the Underworld tomorrow. This might ruin my plan. I brush my trimmed black hair, thinking of a new plan. "Yes, that's it," I whisper lowly to myself, making sure that Jack hadn't heard me.

"Let them come, brother." I decide as I hang up the phone, not letting Jack say another word about it. I laugh a low-toned laugh as my eyes glow red. My servant walks in, but he sees me, and he decides to leave me alone.  
\----  
Someone told me that he could hear my cackles of delight from here and he said that I should stop or else I'm going to go off the deep end.

I lodged a bullet in his head, but the man was already dead. I just took him out of the comfort zone.

The halls of my castle are large. They were similar to Olympus's halls, but these ones are painted black and brown.

Torches hung on braziers on the wall, it's fires raging with anger. I trudge to where Cerberus should be achingly. I await the three heroes to come. It feels like forever.

My plan was simple; take Amélie Lacroix, try and convince her to work for me. And of course, if she declines, brainwash her and rule Olympus.

Alas, the plan has gone totally wrong, and I must try to find another way.

Why did I pick her? Out of all the gods and goddesses I pick her. Because, Ana Amari hates her. Ana Amari is a person you don't want to mess with. 

She may look like a loving stepmother, but looks can deceive. She has a heart of stone. I've seen her true colors.

And Ana despises the twins. When they had found Delos, she had been outraged. Jack had tried to calm her down, but it definitely did not end well.

Also, Ana is brutal when it comes to killing someone she hates.

My footsteps are heard by guards walking past, and the stop to give a quick salute. I acknowledge them and carry on. I adjust my mask, turn it a little bit to the right, right until it fits my face perfectly fine. My claws occasionally make it harder, but the chances of it happening is about 1%.

I look out a balcony on my way to Cerberus. Elysium gleams in the dark and gloomy fields, it's lights shining like a sun. The fields of Asphodel is right next to it, the souls looking at Elysium in amazement. 

Tartarus was not far. The evil Titans had been sent there. Two guards stand next to the entrance, each clad in strong old Greek armor. They're unmoving, like statues. My fingers wrap around the balcony's railings as I see a soul wandering near the entrance.

The River Styx flows fiercely. Thousands of floating items get carried by the fierce currents and a small boat, enough to fit 20 people, docks near shore. The newly deceased. I smile wryly under my mask as I clear my throat and say, "Welcome, newly deceased! Enter the castle, and be judged for what you have done. Do not try to run if you are placed in the fields of Asphodel, I've heard may have tried, because you'll be sent to Tartarus for that." My voice drops into a fierce and evil tone. I see fear in their eyes, something that I love to see. 

Cerberus lay flat on the floor, his eyes trained on the newly deceased like they're spies or traitors. Once he saw me, he quickly got to his feet. I pour his usual snacks in his large bowl and watch him as he digests it in a matter of seconds. His saliva coats the bowl as he licks it with his tongues.

I leave Cerberus alone after giving him his favorite snack for the third time today. Cerberus had begged for more, but enough is enough. I had given him more than his daily servings. Normally, Sombra would help me in odd and mysterious ways. She'd buy me time to leave as she distracts Cerberus. 

"Where's Sombra when you need her?" I grunt in an annoyed tone. She'd gone somewhere a few days ago, and she had left her scythe here. (Which was unusual, as she would always take her scythe anywhere. Even to the bathroom.)

I walk past the large doors of the courtroom. I can hear the judge's voice booming, his voice like a man singing in piercing falsetto. "Freddy Flynn, for your equal deeds in life, you shall be sent to the fields of Asphodel." The sounds of doors opening are heard, along with loud and steady footsteps. They grow softer eventually, until there are no footsteps left to even hear. Freddy Flynn has entered Asphodel.

I decide to enter the courtroom, not because it was my duty, nor tradition, but rather, my curiosity. The newly deceased this year have been...off. It's like they hadn't expected this at all, or...they smell something fishy about me.

I'm a superstitious guy, that's what Sombra had said before she left. But I can't help noticing something wrong with them. With a big push, the large doors swing open, and the crowd gasps. The soldiers salute me, while the judge and the people bow down.

"My Lord," the judge starts, "please, sit down." He gestures to a seat in the middle of the room, the largest one. The seat had red leather for its cushions, a collection of bones for its stand, and a skull at the top of the seat.

I take a seat and cross my legs. I place my arms on the armrests, and I tell them to continue. 

There was a group of people standing in a corner in the left of the room. Some of their faces are beaded with sweat. Some had that look I love to see, but there was one thing in common.

They all were as pale as paper.

All their eyes are trained on me. "Well?" I growl. "What the heck are you waiting for?! I did not come here just to watch people stare at me dang it!" My voice echoes. The crowd starts shaking, and the judge tries to find his voice. He gulps before saying, "Alright my Lord," he looks at the group of people in the corner. "Bring the next one."

A burly man, dressed in a fancy suit, steps in. He has black hair, a trimmed beard, and cool blue eyes. But there's one thing that was off. He has a bullet hole in his chest.

"Dennis Richardson. You look well dressed for a party, but this ain't one." The judge says in his sing-song voice. "You were assassinated in your family dinner party. I guess that's why you're dressed that way." Dennis smiles at the judge.

"Dennis. You do know that trying to escape death is a bad thing right?" The judge glares at him. He clearly isn't happy. The red from his messy hair seems to be seeping into his face. The crowd gasps. This is something that doesn't happen frequently.

Even I'm surprised. Surely that couldn't be the reason of Sombra's disappearance? I think, my mind working hard on trying to piece the answers together.

"Yes. A few months ago, our sister, Sombra had come to take you here. We wouldn't have need to if you hadn't said, 'Oh please give us 5 more months!' Just 5 months before! What the heck man. You declined, and you tried to kill her!" The crowd erupts in anger at this, screaming, threatening, some even trying to fight the guards to get to Dennis.

"You did exactly what Sisyphus did thousands of years ago. Unacceptable." The judge stops, scanning his eyes for fear. But the man remained calm and still, not saying a word, no sign of fear.

"Your punishment shall be..." the judge thinks. He taps his chin about 4 times. In five minutes, he raises his hands, and glares at the man. "Nah. Let's keep you in the dark for now." The man flicks his wrist, and a fissure appears from nowhere the crowd all chant, "Ooooh!" As hands from inside wrap around the man's waist. In one sudden gesture, the hand pulls him down, fissure closing slowly as the main screams in fear, his voice still heard. Nightmare inducing stuff for you mortals.  
\----  
The last one is called. This man's name is Sullivan Chase. He's about 50 years old, clad in a black polo shirt and jeans. A scar could be seen across his face, and his left hand. Dios mio his left hand.

It was slick with blood, the red liquid coating his hand all the way until his elbow. Something shines from a wound in his hand, and a black handle sticks out.

A knife.

I just realized it as well. His neck was drenched in blood, his black polo shirt stained. I look at him, surprised to see a mortal at such a state. Things like these aren't common, the most common being from disease. But these things? No.

He's sent to Elysium, his life had been full of good deeds, all from when he was a child, till his death. He lived a good life, so he deserves this new one.

The crowd in the room dissipates as the doors open with a large bang. I exit as well, the crowd clearing the way as I walk near them. I smile from under my mask, nodding to them in thanks.

I get back to my quarters, and sit on my cot. I play with my fingers for a bit, opening my gloves slowly. I glance at the clock on my nightstand. It was almost 10 p.m. I marvel on how long I had watched the judges, staring at the clock at it struck the next minute.

I lie down on my bed, heavy in thought. I had a plan. The goddesses will land on my trap without question. As for Jack, I can deal with him. Besides, I have an army made up of thousands and thousands of soldiers. I won't lose easily without any effort made.

I close my eyes, and fall asleep almost instantly, the rough currents of the Styx acting as a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Next one might come out slower, because I'm gonna be having a lot of work next week. Overall, I hope you guys have a great day!


	4. Cause Stars They Fall, All For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo goes touring:D (The song title's based on the song Mendum - Elysium!  
> Here: http://youtu.be/3PS5jAMkCmU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys, so many things have been catching up to me! So much work, but I'm glad to be able to share the fourth chapter!

I'm dreaming again. The sounds of water flowing is lovely, like a song. It's flowing slowly and calmly in the forests. A splash of water snaps me from my trance, and I turn around quickly, only to find a stag drinking water from its banks.

I push away the bushes and carry on into a clearing. I regret not wearing proper clothing, as the place is cold. My entire left side feels like ice, but I ignore it and continue walking to a gleam in the dark.

A thorn cuts me as I try with effort to push bushes away. Ichor starts dripping on to the grass, leaving a small drops of gold. I curse in my native tongue, but I kept going anyways.

An omnic is sitting in the middle of the clearing. He has similar features to Zenyatta, but he isn't. Zenyatta is not that big.

He's clad in white robes. His feet are bare, and in his hands, a lyre. He offers me the lyre. I was reluctant to take it, but being a god of music, it's pretty hard not to turn down a gift like that.

I snatch it from his hands. "Thanks," I say, before playing a song on the lyre. The man claps his hands in amazement, the dots on his forehead changing into various colors.

"Play again," he requests. As I was about to play it, the Mares of Diomedes appear from the bushes. Two of them charge the omnic, the poor man raising his hands to his head to try and defend himself. Two charge at me, and I close my eyes, afraid of what's to come.  
\----  
I wake up in a cold sweat. I glance at the clock, only to find it just strike midnight. I lie back down, trying to sleep again, but I can't. Tomorrow would be the day my sister would leave.

The day my sister might never return.

I mean, sure. Jack said to investigate first. But what if Gabriel had planned this from the beginning? Nobody would just agree for someone to come, ask what you're doing, goes home, only to find her father agree.

To disagree.

I look out the window, the soft breeze blowing the curtains. A full moon was out tonight. Our lovely garden, I could see from here. A small fountain, we had put in the center of the garden. Water cascaded from the top, a beautiful sight.

Every night years ago, I would watch the fountain before I slept. I would stare at it until I got tired and fell asleep. But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

Nightmares haunt me now. Terrifying visions of demons would come every night. I fear going to sleep. It's something that not even the fountain that I loved to see can stop.

I decide to go to the mortals. Maybe going around the mortal world can help me out.  
\----  
I stand poised in front of a window in a crowded street. I'm disguised as a regular mortal. I'm a Caucasian man, about the age of 35, clad in a red polo shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

My hair's light brown, my eyes crystal blue, and my cheeks flushed. I look like a tomato. I grin a toothy grin, and see white, clean teeth reflected on the mirror.

I turn back and start walking to a coffee shop. It's still morning in Manhattan, all the shops are open. I push the door and enter the shop, trying not to act suspicious (which was pretty easy), and make my way to the queue.

The place is seething with people with laptops and suitcases. Men and women talked to each other, laughing occasionally. I line up impatiently. I'm not a patient god.

Then, a man shouts. "What the heck! You take too long to make a single freaking cup of coffee!" He growls. All the customers look up at him. He was disturbing the peace.

He curses at the staff, and leaves with an upset stomach. Yikes.

People return to their computer screens, tablets, or partners as if nothing had happened. 

Someone steps up to the stage at the left. Followed by other people up, they ask for a microphone, and the crowd starts to clap.

They start singing. I recognize that song from anywhere. Everyone must have too, because they were all cheering and saying, "My favorite!"

Bohemian Rhapsody.

The guy sings so well. As the music god, I think that they have such amazing voices. I love 'em.

"Sir?" A woman's voice called out. 

The people in front of me were gone. I stepped forward, looking at the menu.

The woman walks away, and a man comes to me. I could see the woman serving others.

The man in front of me gasps. "Is that you? Lord Hanzo?" I put a finger over my mouth, hissing.

"How?" I ask. The man simply laughed. "Look, your sister found you up to something. She suspected that you would go to your old coffee shop! She sent me here!"

That cleared half of my confusion. "So...What are you?" I say, maybe a bit too harshly.

"I'm a satyr, Lord Hanzo," says the man, "Jamison Fawkes at your service!"

Jamison Fawkes. I've heard of him before. Famous satyr, loved to blow up monsters. Hard to believe he's working at a coffee shop like this.

He wore a red t-shirt, a baseball cap with an insignia on it. It's not a mortal one, maybe an Olympian one. His hair was slick, combed back, small tips of it singed. He smells lovely, but if you really try, you can smell smoke and a putrid smell that tells me he hasn't showered for days.

"What do you want?" Jamison asks, bouncing. I know what I want, but does he know? I decide to go for it. "The usual," I mutter.

"Okay!" He jumps to another corner, preparing my coffee. 

You'd actually think satyrs were nice creatures. They're creatures of the wild, followers of the nature god Zenyatta. I rarely see satyrs who love blowing up stuff using homemade explosives. 

Winston once told me about this Jamison Fawkes. He too, marveled at the young satyr's love for explosives. Being the god of wisdom, you'd thought he'd actually know about why Fawkes is doing that kind of stuff.

Jamison comes back to me with a nice cup of cold coffee and a brown straw. My jaw was probably on the floor. He'd actually got my usual coffee order correct.

"How the-" I ask him with a wide eyed look on my face. Jamison laughs and brushes off a crumb from a crease in his shirt.

"Easy, I just asked your sister what you usually drink here. I've heard that you and your sister come here often." Jamison says. He exits from a door and comes out on the other side, next to me.

"Hey, Jas. Mind taking my place for a bit?" He calls out to a person standing next to the door Jamison exited. "Sure," the woman replies.

We sit down on the table next to the window. He stares out of the window, his eyes reflecting an outline of a tree. For someone who blows up stuff, he seemed like a nature lover. 

(And also a guy who didn't blow stuff up.)

"Look, your sister likes to come here with you often, yes?" Jamison asks, swatting a fly. He grins, showing his dirty teeth.

"How did you know?" I ask him, taking a sip from the cup. Fresh coffee when I should be asleep is very delicious and satisfying.

"My friend Perseus told me," he used his little finger to clean his teeth. Perseus... It can't be the real Perseus, he died a long time ago.

"Perseus who?" I inch closer. Jamison laughs. "Oh Perseus, he's my little satyr friend. Disagrees with my methods." I could see why Perseus disagreed.

Jamison's cologne is wearing out. He takes one out from his pocket and sprays it blindly. Several customers frown in disdain, getting hit by the sprays. Lucky it wasn't pepper spray, because they would be screaming now.

I finish the coffee, staring into the cup with an eye closed, searching for a single drop. Unfortunately, there wasn't. There goes my coffee.

"Well, my coffee's done. I should take my leave now," says I. Jamison frowns in unhappiness, and sighing. "Alright, was nice to meet ya! Call me!" He extends his hand, revealing a small sheet of paper with numbers on it.

I use two fingers to take it. "Sure," I mutter. I snatch a piece of tissue from the table, and wipe my mouth with it. I wave goodbye to Jamison, earning a gloomy wave back.

I push the doors, taking a step out. I walk to the north, destination in mind.

Nearly 5 o' clock here, which means 30 minutes should have passed since I left in Olympus. Time works oddly there.

I walk to a large expo hall in the center of this large place. I was told yesterday that this expo hall's the place where a famous DJ's tour's taking place.

I quietly sneak in the hall, because I believe that I should get VIP privileges. I'm a god for Morrison's sake.

I manage to sneak in without getting noticed. I've had couple of guards looking at me. I could feel their eyes on the nape of my neck, making my hairs stand up, even when they weren't looking.

A song starts to play as I enter discreetly. This song had just started playing, and I'm already liking this.

The song reminded me of Elysium. I wonder how everyone in the Underworld was. I feel bad for those in Tartarus, but uh, not so much.

The drop came faster than I expected. I jump as the crowd jumps, and we all cheer. I didn't know this guy, but this guy had great music. Great future for him.

I decide to record this. Perhaps the people of the internet could help me find the name of this song. Of course, I won't put "Oh, what's the name of this song?" Because I would look like a total idiot for not knowing a famous DJ's song, even though I came to his concert.

I post it, and in less than a minute, comments start flooding my screen. "Mendum - Elysium! I love the song so much!" Said WalrusFly_05. 

My channel was a famous one, I have to admit. I would disguise myself as a mortal, but not the one I am now, and occasionally vlog and play music. Sometimes, I'd post my own works, and it would receive heaps of likes.

Mendum - Elysium eh? Sounds like a great song, if you ask me.

The vocalist sings sweetly in this song. Of course, EDM would be like those cool songs you hear in some guy's video intro, but this was peaceful kind of one. I love this guy's voice. He'd definitely win my singing competition any day, any time.

How interesting. For a while, I feel my spirits lifted. The shroud of pain and worry is removed, replaced with joy and excitement. I laugh, thinking about the Hanzo worrying. Maybe I shouldn't worry.

I glance at my watch. The hall is dark, but spotlights illuminated some parts of the large place, and to my luck, I was caught in the spotlight. I take that chance to see my clock. I really needed to go home.

In a quick and sudden motion, I weave through the crowd, head held up, scanning for the exit. I hurry along, not wanting to waste any time.

"Where the heck have you been?" A woman's voice booms in front of me. She looms over me angrily.

She's dressed in a white shirt with flower patterns on it. A pair of Converse. She has dyed hair, purple bangs covering her face. She had sickly green eyes, and a smell that I love.

I realized quickly who this was.

Amélie. How the heck did she find me here?

"Jamison told me you were heading here. Of course Hanzo, off on your merry adventures again are we? I hope you can explain this time." She grumbles displeasingly.

"Come here you nitwit," she barks, and grabs me by the ear, "I've got not much time." I frown as she slowly drags me onto her chariot, and throws me in. 

"Could you at least try to be subtle?!" I bark at her. She shrugs and gets on the chariot.

Great. I'm stuck on a chariot that's going to fly straight up to Olympus with a crazy unsubtle sister. How convenient. Why does the world hate the sun god?

I cradle the amulet my sister bought me two years ago. It's cold and heavy, a clear sign that one sibling, specifically my sister, was upset. She cast some kind of spell of chant or something to make it do that.

As we flew above the towering cities, Amélie didn't even look back at me once. I sigh, looking at the cities one last time, before clouds start to cover it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TROLOLOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Christmas is coming. I just had to post a chapter before Christmas no matter how long or short it is. Hanzo gets trolled by Amélie on this because Hanzo getting trolled is the best.

The wind on my face feels amazing. I would have forgotten about Hanzo if it wasn't for him whining the entire trip. "Can I get a cup of water?" He asks. I don't reply nor look back. He clicks his tongue in dismay. "Fine. Coffee?" 

I roll my eyes. I know he won't stop whining until I answer him. Without looking back, I say, "My chariot does not have an expresso machine." Hanzo stifles a laugh.

"Even in these times you still know how to make me laugh," Hanzo points out. "Do you really think that father's plan will work? I don't think so, it's stupid." I roll my eyes. 

"How long did I spend out there?" Hanzo asks quietly. I frown. "Longer than you should have." Hanzo is probably smirking, because that's what he always does.

"I feel like a millionaire when I walk down those streets." Hanzo boasts. "It feels good." Dear brother, always referencing a song of his choosing.

"Wait - we're not going to Olympus...?" Hanzo realizes after I turn to the opposing direction. I smile wryly, saying, "This is what happens when you go somewhere fun without me." I inch closer. "And this-" I blatantly smack him across the face- "this is what happens when you wander off alone and leaving me to go on a merry search for you."

Hanzo caresses his reddened face, beaming at me. "That kind of hurt." 

"Good." I mock. Hanzo grunts, sitting back down close to the edge. I don't look back. 

I take him to my favorite place at this time of day. I land discreetly on top of the roof, and disguise the chariot as an extremely large chimney.

Hanzo glares at the disguised chariot and smiles. "That," he remarks, "is not bad!"

"Now, why don't we have a little fun tonight brother?" I gesture to a large open air stage, one set for today, with many DJs attending the show.

"Tickets?" Hanzo gulps, a little unsure at my idea. I laugh, slapping my knee as well. "You," I poke his nose Sombra style, "are going in like you did back there." I point far off into the distance. Hanzo grumbles as a tone of satisfaction escapes my lips with a lopsided smile.

"Good luck." I tease. Hanzo's pupils dilate, watching as I disguise myself and trudge to the ticket booth, waving at him mockingly.

"AW COME ON!" Hanzo throws his hands up in frustration. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS." I laugh. "I'm joking." I mumble, hoping that the words wouldn't reach his ears.

I watch Hanzo glance at the security, and with a sigh, he set out to work on infiltrating.

Little does he know that I have a ticket for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!  
> I probably will update in 2017, lol.  
> Also the WidowTracer in me is dying and I main MercyMaker now. MercyMaker is occasionally sad and exciting and is the fuel that drives me to write. Sooo if anyone has a MM fanfic pls SEND


End file.
